Proof Of My Love Part 2
by Goku-gurl03
Summary: Goku is on the loose to find the perfect way to make ChiChi happy.......can he succeed?


Proof Of My Love~~~Part 2   
  
**************************  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball Z or any of the DBZ characters.  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
Goku landed softly outside the Son house. Now that he had gathered some great ideas from Bulma, he wasn't really sure of where to start.   
  
Hmmm......Bulma had mentioned roses, Goku thought. Maybe I should head into town to get ChiChi a bunch of roses. That would make her very happy!  
  
Goku smiled to himself......he knew he would make ChiChi happy, no matter what he had to do to accomplish it.   
  
"Flying Nimbus!!!"  
  
The small, golden cloud was there within the blink of an eye, hovering at Goku's waist He jumped on and headed off toward Satan City, pondering over what Bulma had said. Are roses gonna be enough, Goku thought as the wind rushed through his messy dark locks of hair. Or should I get her something more......something that would ensure that she would be happy with me?  
  
Nimbus came to a halt in front of a small townhouse in the suburbs. Goku knew he would have to walk from here because he couldn't scare the public by flying in.   
  
"Thanks Nimbus!"   
  
The cloud sailed off into the setting sun as Goku started walking. It wasn't long before he was in downtown Satan City, looking for the local flower shop. He came across Flowers R Us, a place Bulma said was known for their beautiful flower arrangements.   
  
Hmmm......this will work, Goku thought to himself as he pushed open the door and walked inside. The sweet smell of a thousand different types of flowers filled Goku's nose, which began to twitch. An older woman stood behind the counter.  
  
"May I help you, young man?"  
  
"Yes, I would like aa...aaa....ACHOOOO!!"  
  
Goku's colossal sneeze forced him halfway across the tiny shop, where he landed in a heap of brightly-colored flowers.  
  
"Oh my! Are you ok?!"  
  
"Uh, yeah, I'm really sorry about that," Goku said with his head down. He tried to fix the flower vases so that they were the same as before, but they just fell back down with a thud.  
  
"It's fine," the woman behind the counter replied. "Now, what can I do for ya?"  
  
"Um...well.....I'd like some flowers for my wife. Maybe roses?"  
  
"Ah, a great pic to flatter your significant other!" the lady replied. "What colors would you like?"  
  
"Well, I'm not really sure," Goku mumbled, still slightly blushing from his embarrassing sneezing fit. "What do you think would be the best to make my wife happy?"  
  
"Hmmmm....," the clerk thought for a moment. "Ah! What about an arrangement of red, pink, and white! The perfect combination for romance!"  
  
"Ok then!" Goku grinned. I'll be back to pick them up in an hour!"  
  
The clerk nodded, and Goku was out the door in a flash.  
  
How can women stand flowers, Goku thought. They just make ya sneeze! Is that romantic?......  
  
As Goku pondered, he came across a candle store. He thought back to Bulma's preachings......  
  
"Candle light is very romantic, Goku! It sets the mood! And you definitely want that!"  
  
"Ok then....candles it is!"  
  
Goku strolled into the store and looked around. Shelves of candles covered every wall, in every color of the rainbow.  
  
"Too bad Bulma never said what COLOR of candles," Goku said to himself. "Hmmmm.....well, ChiChi likes blue and pink a lot. I'll just get candles in those colors!"  
  
Goku found some nice candles and paid for them at the counter. As Goku walked out into the crisp evening air, he still felt that he was not done.  
  
"Roses and candles are nice, but it just doesn't seem like very much.....what about food?! When I'm sad, food always makes me feel better! And Chi's an ex-warrior, so she will probably appreciate a full stomach as much as I do!"  
  
Goku looked at his watch. Hmmmm......I have 15 minutes to make it through the grocery store and pick up something great to fix ChiChi!.........  
  
People ducked and dodged the crazy cart pusher as he filled his cart to the brim. He wasn't sure what to fix, so he just grabbed a little of everything......  
  
"Hey! Goku!"  
  
"Huh?" Goku pulled the cart to a halt, almost running over a customer in front of him.  
  
Krillin came running up to him.  
  
"Hey! Um....what's up with all this food?" Krillin questioned as he took in the ridiculous sight of the overflowing cart. " ChiChi forget some things at the store or what?"  
  
"No, I'm just getting some things to fix ChiChi a wonderful meal.....she's mad at me....." Goku told Krillin with sad puppy dog eyes.  
  
"Ooohhhhh........well, good luck! Be extra-romantic....it always works for me! I have to get going before Hunny leaves without me!" With that, Krillin took off down one of the ailes, screaming, "I'm coming hunny! Don't start dinner without me!"   
  
Goku's arms were weighed down with bags as he exited the store.  
  
He had just enough time to circle back to the flower shop and pick up ChiChi's roses. Then, he walked back to the Satan City suburbs and called upon Flying Nimbus once again.  
  
The little cloud appeared, and Goku loaded all that he had bought for ChiChi onto Nimbus.   
  
"I'll fly, and you follow, ok?" Goku asked the golden cloud.  
  
Nimbus cirlced Goku a few times, then they both were off, destined for the Son house to creat a miracle.......   
  
*****************************************************************************  
  
Part 3 is on the way......stay tuned to find out if Goku can win back ChiChi's broken heart.......and the surprizing person he gets to help him create the flavor of romance! 


End file.
